


Ladybug and Chat Noir go to IKEA

by Mymindisfloodedwithideas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fun, I need sleep, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, OMG there are IKEA tags, One Shot, this was happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindisfloodedwithideas/pseuds/Mymindisfloodedwithideas
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir go to IKEA. Its pretty straight forward. Its fun, flirty, and cute. I needed something happy to sleep so I wrote this. I hope this makes you laugh to sleep tonight as well :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what happens when I have 2 hours to kill and need to think about something happy. I regret nothing. This is what it is, and I don’t know how to explain this other than I think it will be a one shot. I’m going to sleep now laughing, and I hope you all do the same too.
> 
> Goodnight,

** Ladybug and Chat Noir Go to IKEA **

 

           “Chat, you can't be serious,” a red a black spotted hero pleaded with her partner from a nearby by rooftop. “Why are we going to spend the entire day here?

 

           “I thought a change would be nice,” Chat Noir’s green eyes radiated. “Is there something wrong with this, my lady?”

 

           Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Super heroes don't go shopping at IKEA?”

 

           “Yet you’re the one who keeps pushing for us to make more public appearances,” Chat Noir leaned forward with a smirk on his face.  “Is Ladybug afraid to shop for furniture with the people of Paris?”

 

            “Furniture? Is that what they sell there? I thought it was like a mall?”

 

            The feline hero cocked his head. “Bugaboo, have you never been to IKEA before?”

 

            The heroine shook her head. “No, I’ve never been. I’ve only heard they serve good meatballs or something. Why are we going furniture shopping?”

 

            “Hear me out, LB,” he rested his hands on his hips. “Remember the akuma attack last week where you ended up driving a school bus with all those primary students in it while I fought off the akuma on the roof?”

 

            “How can I forget? My ears are still ringing from all those kids screams.”

 

            “Well, after you left because, identity, I still had some time and decided to talk to some of the kids. I found out that a bunch of them lived in the same foster home. I started asking them about it, and a few of them let it slip that they didn’t have enough beds and stuff.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of bills.  “I kinda know a guy who is pretty rich, and managed to get him to toss some pocket change for the kids. I thought about just giving the money to the foster parent for the kids, but then I thought ‘how cool would it be for a kid to know a superhero picked out their bed?’”

 

            Ladybug placed her hands on her heart.  “Chat Noir,that is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard you say.”

 

            “Do you see why I was so purr-sistent we come here?”  He took a step closer towards his partner. Now clearly invading her space.  

 

            “I do now, and what a relief.” She placed her finger on his nose and pushed him away.  “I thought you were trying to take me on some sort of date.”

 

            “My lady, you wound me! I would never take you furniture shopping on the first date. I’d wait at least three before we started picking out mattresses,” he winked, flashing a brilliant and cocky smile.

 

            Ladybug raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.  “You think you could get me in bed with you after three dates?”

 

Chat Noir walked beside her, capturing her waist with his arm and pulling her close. “Three, maybe less. If you gave me the chance I know you would enjoy all the cat calls.  You know I can be quite purr-suasive.”

 

Ladybug froze staring deeply into Chat noir’s seductive green eyes. She blinked and then pushed him away.  “Let’s get back to the plan. So we buy furniture and then what?”

 

The black suited hero pulled out his baton and pulled up the camera. See that truck right there? That’s for all our stuff. Whatever we buy today, they will bring straight to those kids house. Cat’s honor.”

 

            “Excellent! Then let’s get started.” Ladybug cast her yo-yo to the top of the IKEA building, and swung off.  

 

            “Right behind you,” Chat Noir called after her. He extended his baton and lept off the building.

 

            LadyBug’s eyes grew large as she walked in to see white walls.  “This place is way bigger on the inside.”

 

            “Wait till we start walking around,” Chat Noir laughed. He led his partner up the stairs and to the beginning showroom.  

 

            “Are we in a house?” Ladybug almost yelled.  The guests in the store stopped and stared at the heroes as they entered the store. Lady buy gave a cheesy smile and waved to everyone.  

 

            “It’s a show room,” Chat Noir explained, grabbing a map, a pencil, and record number paper. He handed his partner a map. “We will start here in the living room area, the go through the storage, office, bedroom, kitchen, all the way to the kids section here. We will write down the item numbers of things we like on this paper.  Then we will collect all the items, pay, and end eating some of those meatballs you have heard so much about. ”

 

“You can buy and entire house here!”

 

“You sound surprised. How about you follow my lead here?” Chat placed his arm around Ladybug’s shoulder and pushed her forward into the showroom. With his other hand he reached into his second pocket and pulled out a poorly written list.  “Now the kids told me they needed a bookshelf, so let’s check out the living area shelving section.”

 

The two walked to the shelves and began looking at the different models. So many different shades of wood. So many shelves varying in heights.  How were they to decide?  Ladybug’s was stopped on a Square shelving unit with lots of square bins inside.  “Look at this one,” She called to her partner.  

 

Chat Noir’s ears turned before his head. He looked at the shelves that his lady had stopped at and smiled. “That looks cool. Each kid could get their own bin too. What’s this one's name?”

 

“Name?”

 

“Yeah, all IKEA furniture has names.”

 

“That’s strange,’ she said looking at the tag. “Kallax?”  

 

“Okay. Now let's get all the numbers down. If I read off the tag, could you write down?” He handed the heroine the paper and pencil.  “Claws make it very difficult to write legibly.”

 

            Ladybug smiled and took the paper. She wrote down the numbers a Chat Noir called them out.  Her blue eyes met his green eyes, both radiating at the fun of this shopping adventure.  “Purrfect,” Chat noir commented. Now we can write can move on to the other rooms.”

 

            “Don’t you want to check any of the prices?” Ladybug asked.  “I’d hate if we spent all our money on a shelving unit.”

 

            “Don’t worry my lady,” He leaned in closely and cupped her ear with his hand. “I didn’t want say this out loud, but my friend gave me twenty thousand dollars in cash.  If we even spend half of that i will be amazed.”

 

            “What!”

 

            “Shhh! My lady, it's alright. Whatever we don’t spend I will return.”

 

            “Chat Noir, you better not have robbed a bank.”

 

            “What? No! I just have a very wealthy friend, alright. He just wants to help.”

 

            “What kind of person has that much money?” Ladybug bluntly asked.

 

            Chat noir rolled his eyes in frustration. “This friend.  Now come on! We have a lot more shopping to do.” He grabbed Ladybug by the arm and dragged her out of the living room area.

  


            Ladybug did not think that spending this much time with Chat Noir at a furniture store could have been this much fun. The two were enjoying the company. They tested out every chair and sofa that was on display. Chat Noir pushed Ladybug around the office section in a rolling office chair as they picked out desks.

 

            The two both learned they were very picky when it came to the appearance of beds. One bed was too low, the next had a weird head board. Finally they both agreed to test out a rather appealing bed.  Chat Noir laid down first, but left room for Ladybug as she plopped down beside him.  She nuzzled in beside him and sighed.  “I like this bed. It’s nice.”

 

            “You know bugaboo” Chat noir commented. “This may not be our first date, but it appears that I have successfully gotten you in bed with me.” He winked at her, and she threw a pillow in his face, laughing.

 

            “Knock it off Chat,” She managed between giggles. “I’m writing this one down.”

 

After collecting toys, and pillows for all the children in the foster home, the two heroes entered the self-serve furniture section.  Ladybugs eyes grew big.  “We have to collect all the furniture, ourselves?”

 

She felt a clawed hand pat her on the back.  “It will be fine.  Besides we're super heroes; this will be easy. At least my friend hired someone to build it all for the kids.”

 

“They have to build the furniture too?”

 

“Yes, but they are paid to do it, and it is relatively simple. Now let's collect all of this stuff.” He ripped the list and half, and passed her a cart. You take this half, and I will get the rest. We can meet back in the center.”  She nodded and the two split. Ladybug used her Yo-yo to help her grab items that were out of her reach, while Chat Noir balanced one too many chairs on his baton.  The two met back in the center. Chat noir called over someone to check out, and he paid the bill with plenty of cash left over. He threw in a little extra to have to the movers, to have them come and carry all the items out and drive off, while he and his lady dined in the cafeteria.

 

“How are the meatballs?” He asked watching her stuff one into her face.

 

She swallowed before answering. “They are actually really good. How are your Swedish waffles?”

 

“These waffles are meow-verlous,” he purred, dipping a pie into the sweet syrup.  

 

“I had a lot of fun today, Chat,” Ladybug admitted with a slight blush.

 

Chat Noir froze at the compliment and blushed himself. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Maybe this should count as our first date,” she muttered, watching her partner drop his fork onto his plate.  “I’d like to see if you really can win me over in three dates.”

 

A Cheshire like grin crossed Chat Noir’s face.  “Seeing as how easily I got you in bed with me this time, I think you will have to watch out for what I have in stored for us next.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any thoughts, dreams, wishes, comments or anything below. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
